


A Fox In The Rain

by kiserusmoke



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiserusmoke/pseuds/kiserusmoke
Summary: Although she didn’t know why the change in weather seemed to bring about a similar change in character, MC knew that even foxes have their moments of uncertainty. A Hurt/Comfort fic because That One Scene™ in Saizo's Main Story got to me.





	A Fox In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackleviolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/gifts), [cyanspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/gifts).



It was one of the first rainy days she remembers since coming to Kai, the sound hitting the outside walkways reminds her of a time not long ago where her fingers raked through silver locks. She remembers how his brow furrowed with each rolling thunder cloud, and how his feverish skin felt beneath her gentle touch. Although she didn’t know why the change in weather seemed to bring about a similar change in character, MC knew that even foxes have their moments of uncertainty.    
  
When she found Saizo struck with fever that night in the cabin, she knew she was looking at a side of him reserved for only his weakest days. She saw a man plagued with something far greater than a sickness dancing its way across his skin. MC found a ninja, feared by all that knew him, battling perhaps his fiercest battle yet as he laid crumpled on the floor of a long-forgotten hideaway in the forest. While she knew Saizo would laugh at her for thinking it, she knew some shift in the universe or the gods above her made her strip of her formal robes and go chasing after him that stormy night. Her bare feet padding the soiled Earth was no match for the erratic pounding of Saizo’s heart. It was if his body was preparing him for another duel, one that his mind had no sword to protect itself with.    
  
MC thinks of all of this as she runs out of her room and down the corridor, not caring about the ladylike mannerisms she practiced with Saizo. Her only thoughts were on the sight she knew she was about to find, and this was confirmed when she threw open Saizo’s door the same time a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky. In the second of brilliant white light, she could see a tall figure propped up against the wall. His metallic locks were nearly glowing in the flash, making it easy for MC to make her way over to him before darkness soaked the room once more. Something told her to approach him cautiously, so her hand gripped the sleeve of his kimono tightly. She didn’t try to face him or announce her presence in any other way, knowing that the best ninja in Kai needed no further notice. For several minutes the two of them sat there in mutual silence, only the sound of the rain and the deep breathing of Saizo filled the room.

She wasn’t sure how it happened, but she and Saizo soon melted into each other, a rare form of affection from the normally stone-faced man. MC once again found her fingers sliding through silky hair as he rested his head in her lap, and she watched his brows knit together in anguish. The sight before her hit her with such an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia that before she could think better, MC cupped Saizo’s cheek in her hand as if to check for a fever she knew he did not have. She regretted this action for a moment when his scarlet eyes flew open, either out of shock or anger. MC was even more surprised when his large hand overlapped her much smaller one, and the crease between his brows began to fade away. He gave her what could only be described as a melancholy smile, his eyes radiating a calm she found profusely peaceful despite the situation at hand. A clear voice resonated throughout the room, sounding far calmer than she imagined him to be only moments before.

“It seems like we’re in the same boat yet again, little lady” he murmured, lacing their fingers together and letting them fall unceremoniously into his lap. He would never admit it, but her mere presence eased Saizo in a way he couldn’t quite describe. His eyes alight with mirth, he heaved his body up on one elbow and captured her lips with his. MC gasped, and he eased his tongue into her mouth. Hastily, Saizo wound his fingers into her hair and drew her ever closer, as if his hand was the only thing rooting her to this spot. They stayed like this for a while, finding solace in the warmth of their kisses. When they finally untangled from each other’s embrace, the rain outside had ceased and the evening air still. MC couldn’t help but smile as she traced a slender finger down Saizo’s jaw.   
  
“It looks like the rain stopped just for you” she whispered, peering into his rich-toned eyes. He returned her smile with a smirk of his own, practically leaning into her touch as he did. 

“You always believe in such frivolous things, don’t you?” he asks with a chuckle. MC could tell the man before her was far more relaxed than the state she found him in. Something about that fact eased a weight she didn’t know was bearing down on her heart, and he pulled her close to him once again. They stayed in each other's embrace until the break of dawn, the light piercing through the windows and bathing them in a comforting warmth. 


End file.
